Wheelchairs have been in use since decades in hospitals, nursing homes, and in homes for personal use. These wheelchairs in terms of their mechanical parts involved generally have an ugly outlook and are repulsive to some users. It necessitates the need for wheelchair covers for providing a net look to the entire unit and components in specific. Wheelchair covers have been used to cover the wheelchairs, such that, the wheelchairs may appear as regular slipcovered or upholstered chairs. Some of the wheelchair covers used are one-piece units that cover both the seat and back of the wheelchair. These covers lack universal fit with a multitude of wheelchair sizes. Moreover, the entire cover must be removed and replaced if either the seat portion or the back portion becomes soiled. Also, most of theses wheelchair covers do not have an aesthetic appearance. In some cases, the wheelchair user may have to carry or transport medical equipment or other accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,337 discloses a protective cover for a wheelchair having a first cover section and a second cover section, such that, the protective cover wraps around either a seat or back of the wheelchair. The protective cover of the invention does not cover the side arms of the wheelchair and in whole does not provide as good an aesthetic appearance to the wheelchair. Also, the protective cover does not have any means for carrying other accessories of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,380 describes a one-piece slipcover, supplemented by optional, interchangeable trim components, intended for lightweight folding or non-folding chairs. The cover is designed to give a loose, draped appearance and does not in any way simulate a custom fitted design, an important aspect for wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,331 discloses a wheelchair arms rest and storage pouch that can be used for resting the arms and for string and carrying user equipments. The arm rest and pouch of the disclosure do not cover the back portion and seat portion of a wheel chair and cannot substitute a wheelchair cover.
Accordingly, there remains a need for different wheelchair covers that while providing comfort and convenience to a user also provide an aesthetic look to the wheelchair, such that, the wheelchair is as attractive as an upholstered or slipcovered piece of furniture.